The Answers To His Past
by Dragon of Venus
Summary: Miroku slams Inuyasha into a tree. Inuyasha loses his memory. Suddenly, everyone's after him. then again, what else is new And which girl is he starting to show his feelings for?... absolute InuKag! r&r, don't flame! ch.5: NOTE
1. How It All Begins

yeah! my first fic! okay, well, I know it's probably been done before, but in this fic, Inuyasha loses his memory and his feelings for Kagome become a little more obvious. so before I start, here's a quote I came up with to go with this -ahem-:

"One more chance can bring back the memory."

oh, by the way, I don't own Inuyasha (with or without his memory) or Pokemon, for the slight mention in this chapter.

so, here I go....

The Answers To His Past

chapter 1: How It All Begins

"No! I lost!" Shippo cried. He was playing Pokemon Sapphire on the GameBoy Advance SP Kagome had -ahem- "borrowed" from Sota and had just lost a battle to the Dewford Gym Leader.

The team had divided: Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were relaxing at Kaede's hut. Miroku and Inuyasha had borrowed Kilala and went by the well to train for their next encounter with Naraku. And, so far, everything was going fine.

Kagome was helping Shippo with the game, and Sango watched in amazement.

That was when it happened....

"Look out! Demon down!" a familiar voice shouted to the villagers. Miroku? What did he mean by "demon down"?

Miroku rushed into the hut panting. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Just then, Kilala walked in with a red heap on her back. Kagome gasped

_Inuyasha...._

The demon lay stretched out across Kilala's back unconscious. Whatever had happened, Kagome needed to know. "Miroku, what happened to him?"

Miroku got a nervous look on his face. "Well..."

I know, it's short, but trust me, it'll get better. A LOT better. uhh, did I spell unconscious right?? well, whatever. the next chapter should be up soon, and that's where the problems REALLY start up (not MY problems, THEIRS. got it? good.) R&R PEOPLE. PLEEEEZ!!


	2. So, What Happened?

toldya chapter 2 would be up soon! this one will definitely get your attention a little more. (**how the heck do you spell definitely?!?**)

oh! don't own IY. never have. never will. deal with it.

okay, on with the fic....

chapter 2: So, What Happened??

The day had started out like any other-- but you've already been through that. Anyway, Kilala was helping Inuyasha work on his techniques with the Tetsusaiga. (man, that's a LOT when you're typing it.) Miroku watched, and later on took him on himself.... (that, too.)

"Just don't go cryin' to Sango when ya lose, Miroku," Inuyasha smirked.

Miroku smiled, thinking about a certain demon named Goshinki (from the episode 'Tetsusaiga Breaks'). "Well, at least I've never broken my weapon in half," he replied (I mean his staff, people!).

Inuyasha growled. "I dare ya to say that to my face!"

"With pleasure."

Inuyasha came charging at Miroku. Both were ready for anything the other was planning to throw at him. Well, almost anything.

Miroku fended off Inuyasha's claws with his staff -- _constantly. _Then Inuyasha got an idea:

"Oh! Uh, hi," he said with a whistle as if a girl had passed by. Of course, Miroku turned around to see this "woman", and Inuyasha kicked him to the ground. "Man, you're easy," he sighed.

Miroku got up. "I'll get you back for that one." he said.

"I'd like to see ya try."

A little more time passed. Kilala watched the fight as she transformed to her kitten size. Eventually, Miroku _did_ get Inuyasha back for his trick....

It took a while, but Miroku had set Inuyasha a pretty good distance away from a tree. Then he turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hi Kikyo!"

"Wha- ?" Inuyasha peered over Miroku's shoulder. That was when the monk's plan went into action: He grabbed Inuyasha with his staff and then threw him off, sending the half-demon flying towards the tree.

**SLAM!**

Inuyasha hit the tree, then fell to the ground. "Right," said Miroku, "And you think _I'm_ easy to fool?" He only got concerned when Inuyasha didn't respond. He ran over, Kilala following close behind, and saw him on the ground unconscious.

"You threw him. Into a tree?" Kagome said, her eye slightly twitching. Then she got furious. "YOU MADE HIM LOOK AND THREW HIM INTO A TREE?!!?!"

Miroku freaked out. "Look, Kagome, I'm sorry--"

SLAP!

"Ow! Can you warn me the next time you do that?"

Kagome paused for a moment... then smacked him again. So by now, Miroku's entire face looked like a cherry, and he was twitching in pain.

"Kagome, you shouldn't have to treat him like that," Sango said sweetly. "I'll handle him." She took Miroku by the arm, and walked outside with him.

The following noises were heard:

THWACK!

a _very_ high pitched OWWW!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" (Boy, did they attract some attention.)

Sango and Miroku walked back inside the hut. Miroku tried to keep a straight face, but miserably failed."What was that for?" he squeaked, holding his legs in pain. (Yeah, guess where she kicked him.) Angrily, Sango didn't answer.

"Miroku," Kagome sighed, "You. Can be such. A jerk."

Shippo hung his head. Then he heard something. "Hey guys!" he called, "Inuyasha's waking up!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked to Shippo and Inuyasha. In a blink they were right next to him.

"Inuyasha...." Kagome breathed.

Inuyasha opened his golden eyes and finished Kagome's sentence: "Are you okay?"

Uhh... "I'm fine," Kagome said gently, "How're you feeling?"

"Not so good." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head. "I feel like I slammed my head into a tree."

"Uh, yeah well...." Sango said as she glared at Miroku, "I think SOMEBODY can explain that."

Miroku sighed. "My apologies, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat up a bit and stared strangely at him. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, very funny. I already apologized, so I'm waiting for _someone_ to forgive me...."

"Uh... no, really," said Inuyasha, "Who are you?"

Oh. Great, Sango thought. She picked up Kilala and held her in front of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she said, "Who's this?"

"Well, she's cute, I'll give her that."

"Oh, you really think so? Because lately I've been-- What's her name?"

"Uhh... I- I don't know."

The worried look in Sango's eyes turned into a glare."Way to go, Miroku," she said to the monk, "I'm guessing you hit him a _liittle_ too hard."

"Look," said Miroku, "How many times do I have to--" This time, he recieved a whack on the head from both girls. (I guess he's used to it.)

Shippo jumped over. "You okay, Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Wait....... Oh, that's my name! Sorry, I thought you sneezed." At that, everybody fell backwards anime-style.

Kagome walked over to him. "Inuyasha," she said quietly, "You... don't remember me?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute. Her face seemed familiar, and she was very beautful, but he really had no idea who this girl was. "...No," he said, "I'm sorry."

_Flashback_

"It wasn't just your face that changed," she told him.

Just yesterday, a demon had snapped the Tetsusaiga in half, and Inuyasha's demon side took control. Kagome, to be honest, was scared.

"It was like you were someone else. Like you had forgotten who we were."

Inuyasha (who was human, might I add.) comforted her, in a way. "Don't worry. I'll never forget you or the others. I'm always gonna be the same guy you've always known. No matter what."

Kagome smiled. She looked up into the clear, star-filled sky. (btw: this was at night, of course.)

_Don't forget us, _she thought, _Please, don't forget us, Inuyasha._

_End Flashback_

Kagome's broken heart lept into her throat.

A tear fell to the floor.

don't tell me: too long. i know, i know, u got me on what's up with it. i figure the first chapter will have been shorter than the others'll be. oh, by the way, the flashback is from 'Kaijinbo's Evil Sword' (i think i spelled the guy's name right), which was the episode right after 'TB'. pleez r&r, and thank you to my first three reviewers **ever:**

**midsummer's eve**

**Kimenomi**

**animefanatic16**

thanx, u guys have no idea how much it means to me! - L8R


	3. Remember Me

well, it's Saturday morning, I'm watching Yu-Gi-Oh, my parents are already yelling at my little brother (never too early for that), and I found out that Inuyasha was moved to1am tonight. life. is. good. I mean, better than nothin, right?

anyway, remember how I said that this was an I/K? if u didn't believe me, this next chapter is proof.

I'm sure u all know this by now, but I don't own Inuyasha. or his heart. or his memory. that's Kagome's job (heh heh).

alright, let's get on with the story.

chapter 3: Remember Me

Sango looked by the well, where Kagome silently sat alone. She walked back inside and looked to the amnesiac Inuyasha.

"Feeling any better?" she asked him.

"Yeah, a little," Inuyasha replied, "But I'm kinda worried about that other girl."  
"You mean Kagome. I feel bad for her, too." Then an idea struck Sango: "Hey! You know what? You should go talk to her. I bet she'd really like that."  
"You think so?"  
"Trust me, she has all your answers."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll do that." Then he left the hut. "Thanks, Kilala!" (XD)

"I'm Sango! --Oh, well." Sango rolled her eyes.

Kagome couldn't hold it back. She was about to cry again, when someone approached her... someone with dog ears.

"Hey," he said softly.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing next to her. "Hi," she gently smiled.

"Listen, that girl with the giant boomerang--"

"Sango."

Then from out of nowhere, Sango's barely heard voice called: "Kilala's the cat!"

Inuyasha looked back to the hut. "Yyyeeeeeaahhh.... Anyway, she said you knew who I was." Kagome nodded. "So..." He sat down next to her, "How 'bout it?"

"Uhh... sure."

"Great," he sort-of-smiled, "So, uh, for starters--"  
"Inuyasha."

"Thank you!" he said relieved.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "And second, you might wanna know you're a dog demon." She pointed to his ears. "But only half."

And, for a change, Inuyasha tweaked his own ears. "Cool."

"Uh, Sango--" Miroku began quietly. He stopped when he saw that he almost gave Sango a heart attack.

"Y-Yeah?" she panted regaining her breath.

"Um... Why are you spying on Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Sango was hidden behind the two, listening in on their conversation from behind a bush. "I'm not spying on them!" she laughed, "I'm just......... okay I'm spying on them."

Miroku sighed.

"But it's only because I wanted to see what this would be like. I mean, Inuyasha lost his memory. He could be an entirely different person towards her."

"Hmm," Miroku thought aloud, "I suppose that _is_ a possibility.... In that case make some room."

"Leave a seat for us!" a familiar little voice called out. Shippo jumped on top of Miroku's head, and Kilala climbed onto Sango's shoulder.

"Where did you two come from?" she asked.

"By the hut, right where you left us."

"Yeah. For good reasons!" Sango's voice was still at a whisper, as was Shippo's.

"Well, we're here now," Shippo said triumphantly, "We might as well stay!"

Sango hung her head. _I give up, _she thought.

"So, I have an evil, older brother, who's a full demon?" Inuyasha asked again. No matter how many times Kagome explained it to him, he still didn't get it. But she didn't mind.

"M-hm." she nodded.

"Okay... So what'd you say his name was?"

"Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh. "Well, it's nice to know someone in the family has a weirder name than mine."

Kagome laughed. _Well, _she thought, _At least he gained a sense of humor from this._

Inuyasha looked at her. She seemed so happy. They must have been really close. So for once in front of Kagome, he smiled.

"Hey," she said surprised, "You're smiling."

"Is that bad?" he asked.

"No. Not at all.... Just not very... usual. From you, I mean."

"Uh, do you want me to stop?"

Kagome shook her head. "No," she smiled, "I like it."

"I'm glad you do."

They just sat there for a moment in silence, looking at the stars. It was just like that night a little while ago. The night he promised he would never forget.

"That's sweet," Shippo smiled. Kilala nuzzled herself against Sango.

_I wonder if this is the night she'll tell him, _Miroku thought.

"So, uh, is there anything else I should know?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome thought for a minute. _Let's see, I told him about the jewel, the others, even how we met them-- wait. I didn't really tell him about Kikyo...._ "Nope, that's pretty much it."

"Thanks." Inuyasha stood up. There was a sudden little red tint in his face. "Uh, one more question," he said as he sat back down.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

To her surprise, Inuyasha leaned over, and quickly but gently... kissed her.

"Has that ever happened before?"

Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and even little Shippo were still watching. Their mouths dropped wide open._ Close enough,_ thought Miroku.

Kagome was still a little shocked. Did he really just do that?? "....It has now," she answered.

Inuyasha smiled again. "Well, thanks again, Kagome. See ya." He walked away back to the hut.

Kagome smiled, too. "See ya."

Surely enough, it was just after he left that a mysterious soul walked by....

I'll give u one guess who that 'mysterious soul' was. well, I'm still writing the next chapter, so it might take a little while. but if u have any ideas, pleez tell me. ch.4 is called "Meeting Myoga and Kikyo". take a wild guess what that's about. but I already started it, so don't suggest how I could start it off. just suggestions of what I could put in it.

u get the picture.

k, bye!


	4. Meeting Myoga and Kikyo

well, its finally here. the moment youve all been waiting for. drumroll please.

(drumroll)

the next chapter of Answers To His Past!

(and the crowd goes wild)

oh, and I just wanna point this out: whenever I write other fics about Inuyasha and Kagome (which, believe me, I will), I will specifically say, _InuKag_. I do not want anyone to think that I want Inuyasha with that... (lots of little symbols that dontreally mean anything) known as Kikyo. speaking of which, part of this chapteris actually abouther.

I dont own Inuyasha. I own the little memory mishap, though.

chapter 4

Inuyasha sat in the hut by Kagome that night. He seemed to glow in the moonlight that shone in. For a while, he had been asleep. His eyes suddenly shot open, and he immediately smacked something on his neck, waking up Kagome. Inuyasha removed his hand, and something tiny fluttered onto his leg.

Guess whooo?

The thing shook itself back into place and spoke. "Forgive my interruption, Master Inuyasha," it said in a tiny voice.

"Master?" Inuyasha repeated, "... What're you, some kind of mutant genie?"

"Oh, of course, lost your memory," said the thing, clearing it's throat, "Allow me to introduce myself."

"Myoga, where have you been?" the still-tired Kagome asked, "And how do you know about that?"

"I have my ways, Kagome," the flea replied.

Kagome gave him a "give-me-a-break" look. "Right," she sighed.

"Oh-kay," said Inuyasha, "First, the ears, now I actually have a flea? I think I'm more dog than demon!"

_Couldn't have said it better myself,_ Kagome thought.

"So, Myoga, right?"

The flea nodded. Inuyasha turned around and whispered something to Kagome.

"How often does he just jump like that on people?"

"Very."

"I can't believe he did that," Miroku said. He was still stuck on the fact that Inuyasha had... yeah. He sat against the wall, awake and shocked. (a/n: I know, it seems kinda weird for Miroku to react like that, but, hey, its my fic)

"Didn't you hear that Miroku?" Sango was just barely awake, but apparently that smack woke everyone up (except Miroku, who was so stunned, he only closed his eyes to blink.).

"I can't believe he did that," was all she got out of him. Sango stared at Miroku. She leaned over and snapped her fingers a few times in front of his face. Then she waved her hand at him. He didn't budge.

"Miroookuuu?" Sango finally decided to try one last thing. She gently smacked him upside the head.

He didn't move.

"Oh, forget it," she sighed.

(a/n: oh, I almost forgot. I wanted to thank PROTECTOROFLOVE **_so_** much for the suggestion! THANKYOUUU!)

"Wait, you're telling me you're one of the bravest guys I've ever met?" Inuyasha stood outside the hut with Myoga in his hand, confused to an unbelievable point.

"Correct," said Myoga.

Inuyasha hung his head in despair, then brought himself back up. "Uhh... I'm gonna need a minute to... sort all this out."

Myoga nodded.

"... Alone."

Myoga nodded again. "... Oh! Okay!" He cleared his throat. "Understood, Master Inuyasha." Then he hopped away.

Inuyasha sighed. He leaned against the hut and slid down so that he was sitting. He looked up into the clear night sky, and said to himself, "Who would've thought it'd be so hard just to know who you are."

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha looked behind him into the rustling bushes. Out from the darkness emerged a young woman who seemed to look like...

"Kagome?"

The woman seemed shocked. "Wh-What?... Inuyasha, what would make you believe that I am... _her?"_

He looked at her, confused. "You mean... you mean you're _not?"_

She shook her head.  
"Then, who are you?"

An immediate pain suddenly struck her. "I-Is this some kind of joke? Am I supposed to think this is funny?" Inuyasha's eyes wandered around nervously. She continued to walk closer towards him. "Inuyuasha, you honestly do not know who I am?"

"Uh, yeah..." Inuyasha was even more confused now than before. "... Wait. What?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"No."

"So you do."

"No."

"But- wait, you think I'm Kagome."

"Yeah."

"But you know that I'm not."

"Right."

"So you don't know me."

"Yeah."

"You _do_ know me?"

"No!"

"What are you trying to say!"

"Who the heck are you!" Inuyasha almost whined.

The woman walked up to him and clutched his arm. "Inuyasha, how could you not remember me? I am your first love, Kikyo!"

Inuyasha suddenly froze. Kikyo... Kikyo... He remembered her now. They used to be together. They used to love each other. That was all he knew for sure. So, why did it seem that Kagome was able to love him, too? Inuyasha looked at this woman, returning to reality. "K-Kikyo..." he breathed. She looked at him. Without giving it a second thought- and probably not even a first- Inuyasha kissed her.

Kikyo was at first shocked. She knew Inuyasha still loved loved her, no matter what, but never in all the time since she had returned had he done... this (at least, not that Ive seen). So she stayed there for a moment, somewhat happy, until...

"Inuyasha."

He jumped. Inuyasha turned around... only to see the real Kagome staring at them. "Kagome!" he gasped.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice sounding hurt.

"Uh, I... I... I, uh," Inuyasha stuttered, glancing back and forth at the undead priestess and her reincarnation. He felt himself sweat a little bit as he responded, "I don't know anymore." Tears in her eyes, Kagome walked away. "Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha shouted, taking a step towards her. But she had already left. He couldn't believe himself. Inuyasha turned back to Kikyo, but she had disappeared. He dropped to the ground with a groan.

Meanwhile, somewhere very... _very_ far away, a mirror posessed by a young girl (or so she seemed) had shown her master what had just happened to Inuyasha. A man, the girl's master, smiled. "So, Inuyasha's lost his memory," he said in his regular, villainous tone, a wicked smile on his pale face, "I think we could use this to our advantage." He looked to his side, where a young dark-haired woman stood. "Kagura-"

"I'm way ahead of you, Naraku," she smiled. Kagura ran outside and pulled a feather out of her hair. It immediately grew about ten times it's usual size, at which point she jumped onto it, and flew off in Inuyasha's direction.

Within his castle, Naraku smiled, an evil plot in his mind. He looked back at Kanna's mirror and saw a silent tear fall from Inuyasha's confused eyes. "Cry all you want, Inuyasha," he said, "Soon, all you once knew will belong to me."

omg, six months. its been _six... months_... since I started writing this fic. wow. Im so sorry its taken so long to update, but the thing is, I write some of my fics on paper first, then type them up on the computer. so yeah, its taken a little while.

anyway, till the next chapter!

c-ya: )


	5. Kinda Important Note

ok, hi guys. its me.

well, I've been getting a lot of reviews telling me 2 continue this, but, ya see... well, I'm not discontinuing it...

... I just lost the folder I've been writing it in.

(gets whacked with a pair of chopsticks)

. . . _ow._ (picks up chopsticks) oh god, my sister's right. I _am_ turning Japanese on her.

anyway, just give me a little time. I'll find it soon. but in the meantime...

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(takes a breath)OOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! (cries) (jk)

well, now that that's overwith, just enjoy what I have here 4 the time being.

thanx. ; )

TTYL! (hopefully. . . I'm kidding!)


End file.
